Debates
by superrogue17
Summary: Crossover Read to find out more.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Neither the X-Men nor JAG is mine. X-Men are Marvel's, Jag is DBP's. I'm just borrowing because it's 3:15 am and this story won't let me sleep.  
  
Westchester, NY  
  
"Dammit!" the X-woman known as Psylocke was not having a good morning.  
  
"Cest que c'est, chere?" questioned Remy aka Gambit.  
  
"I have to go to Washington, DC to observe some infernal political debate over mutants' existence. I could answer as to whether or not mutants exist."  
  
"Betsy, relax. It could be worse."  
  
"It dosen't pay to try to placate me, Warren Worthington III. And, I do not see how it could be worse."  
  
"Scott could have sent you with Emma."  
  
Psylocke's eyes narrowed to almost invisible slits. "Warren, honey, if you want to continue your existence, you'll take back that statement."  
  
"You wanted to know how it could be worse."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in D.C.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"What's up, Mac?"  
  
"I have to go to that inane debate today."  
  
"The one about the existence of mutated human beings?"  
  
"The very same. It makes no sense to me."  
  
"What? That people are concerned that mutations may be rampant and dangerous?"  
  
"NO, Harm! That anyone even believes that it's possible for humans to mutate into superbeings that fly and have super-strength or speed. It's like something out of a comic book. Or a TV show."  
  
"Well, it could be worse."  
  
"I don't see that as being likely."  
  
"The Admiral could have sent you with Singer."  
  
"If you want to keep your six in it's current alignment, you'll recant that statement, Commander."  
  
"You're the one that didn't think it could be any worse."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tbc  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cest que c'est? - What's the matter? 


	2. Chapter 2

Before you say anything, I'M SORRY. Yes, I know it's been three yrs. RL intruded (graduated school, got job, got fired, got another job, etc…) So, to make a long story short, here we go again.

11:00 hrs EST

"Alright, Mac. Now that you've convince the Admiral that I 'needed' to come to this thing too, what are we gonna do?"

"Sit, listen and try to stay awake, Rabb."

"Uh, huh. Ok, but, just for the record, I think this is as ridiculous as you do."

"Of course you do now that you have to be here as well."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the crowd.

"Betsy, sweetheart?"

"What is it Warren?"

"I'm feeling a bit confined, I haven't had to wear the restraints in quite some time. Are you sure I 'had' to come to this?"

"Look, if I have to be bored out of my mind by the humans, so do you."

"Uh, Mags?"

"Do not call me 'Mags', and what is it, Toad?"

"Why are we here again?"

(sighs)"As I've already informed you, the humans are having one of their many pointless meeting. It just so happens they are discussing the non-existence of Homo- Superior."

"But we exist…Right?"

(sighs loudly)"Of course we do, nitwit!"

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

11:05 EST

"…And now allow me to introduce Dr. Eugene Riley!"

(Applause)

"Thank you. Now, many people have thus far expressed their disbelief as to the existence of Homo-Sapiens Mutatis, otherwise known as mutants. I can understand the doubts and concerns that have been raised here today. Trust me, I was rather skeptical myself. That is, until having the opportunity to examine one…"

"Wait a minute! Betsy, did he just say what I think he did?"

"Unfortunately, yes he did. Now I understand why the professor wanted me to come to this press conference. We've got to find the mutant this 'doctor' been 'examining'. Who knows what has happened to him or her."

At the same time:

'Mac, is this guy serious?"

"No way, Harm! He's a crackpot the 'believers' have hired to fool people to their side of the issue."

"What if he's not? What if mutants are real?"

Damn it, Harm please don't start buying into this now. I need you to stay on the side of the 'non-believers'.

"Ok, and what if Santa Claus and the Easter bunny are real too? Don't tell me you're really believing this?"

"I don't know, Mac. What if there's real scientific evidence to back the existence of mutants? I mean, 100 years ago nobody would've believed we'd be able to go to the moon or fly anywhere. Who's to say what can and can't happen?"

tbc


End file.
